


Small Winter Storm

by Sweet_Liar



Category: Danganronpa
Genre: Car Accidents, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Winter storm, saiouma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-15
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-18 12:55:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16995393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Liar/pseuds/Sweet_Liar
Summary: Kokichi goes out to visit a friend.The timing wasn't too perfect.Because there's a minor set back.





	1. Unexpected

_“Come back safe! The road is a bit slippery and the weather forecast says it might snow a little bit more, so bundle up warm! I’ll be home at 9 so see you then, love you, bye.”_

This was Kokichi’s beloved’s message he left for him before he made his way back home from visiting Gonta over the weekend. He hasn’t seen him in a while and Kokichi thought it would of been nice to drop by during the winter season. (Mainly because his house is normally crawling with bugs and in the winter they aren’t there)

Gonta lived in the… very nature-y part of the land. Full of trees and most importantly bugs. A very mountainous area but Kokichi was glad Gonta didn’t live at the top of the mountain or he could kiss his visits goodbye. He spent a good four days there. Friday through Monday, the days filled with nonsense and mercilessly pranking poor Gonta out of his mind. But Kokichi always made it up to him by making him cupcakes or cookies. Or treating him to dinner with money that may or may not have been from Shuichi’s wallet.

But as every visit does, this one came to a end. A cold one too, It started snowing pretty heavily late on Friday, didn’t stop till early Sunday. Kokichi huffed a sigh in annoyance as he realized he had to drive on the newly plowed roads, Gonta did suggest he stay a day or two more, so the snow melts just a little bit. Making it easier to drive. But nothing was going to keep Kokichi away from Shuichi another day. Sure Gonta was fun, but Shuichi is better. Kokichi waved Gonta goodbye and started the hour and a half drive back to his and Shuichi's house. It would have been smarter to drive home in the morning but Kokichi said Monday night, so Monday night it was. About an hour into his drive home it indeed started snowing, Kokichi didn’t mind. In his opinion he was a very good driver. He can be reckless sometimes… but only sometimes.

After ten minutes more of this “little” snowfall, it started to grow to great amounts. Creating yet another layer of snow on the first. The snow blowing in every which way, making it harder to see the road in front of him in the already early night. “Great...” Kokichi said to himself. Cursing his height (Which seemingly decided to stick to 5’1 since high school, although he’s almost 5’2, almost!) Maybe if he was taller he would be able to properly see over the dashboard. He’s not that small but still, he’ll be forever jealous of Shuichi’s tallness. He sighed as Shuichi’s words taunted him in the back of his head.

_“If the weather outside is making it difficult, just pull over and wait till it dies down. Better to get stuck than get into a bad accident.”_

“Yeah well, I can’t crash if no one else is driving.” Kokichi argued with non-existing Shuichi.

_“You don’t have to hit someone to get into an accident.”_

Kokichi groaned at his own made up pestering Shuichi. “It’s not bad yet…”

Just as he thought that, it started to snow harder. The white flakes growing bigger, sticking to the road and piling up at an alarming rate. He was getting onto a road that swung around the small mountain, it was used by few people, but still used. So should he pull over? So he can tell Shuichi later that he listened to his advice, seeing that proud smile? Tempting….

But Naaah. The sooner he gets home the better.

As he was driving he saw in his rear-view mirrior a car behind him, seeming to be having difficulty driving in a straight line. The same car screeched as they tried to stop from slipping out in front of him. Kokichi slammed the breaks in order not to hit the car, not doing too much. His car swerved on the icy road slamming into another car that came from the opposite direction. The momentum sent Kokichi’s car to flip and roll onto its back, shattering the windshield and crash into a rail barrier. The car he hit smashing into his car again. The rather old rail barrier that they crashed into didn’t break, in fact, it was the only thing keeping the cars from falling.

Leaving a shocked Kokichi hanging upside down, dangling over the edge of a drop.

—————————

Shuichi opened the door to his and Kokichi’s home. Dropping his thing next to the front door, and unbuttoning his coat. “Kokichi? I’m home!” Normally Kokichi came skipping in to see him. Or walking, depending if he was holding hot chocolate or coffee (Which he sometimes made for Shuichi when he came home from a tiring day at work.) And maybe tell him all about his weekend with Gonta and probably every terrible prank he played.

“Kokichi?” He called out again.

No answer.

Maybe he was sleeping? Sometimes he was, Shuichi has been mothering him about getting more than 5 hours of sleep a day. Maybe he listened for once…?

Shuichi checked the bedroom, and every place he’d found Kokichi sleeping before. He wasn’t anywhere. Who knows, maybe he’s laughing quietly at him right now. “Kokichi? If you’re playing hide and seek I give up!” But of course no answer.

He tried calling him, but straight to voicemail. But not to worry, his phone was probably dead or turned off.

Then he figured… maybe he didn’t make it home yet? Stayed at Gonta’s for another night? So he called Gonta. Knowing the gentle giant would pick up.

“Hello? Gonta?”

“Hello Shuichi! Gonta happy you call! Kokichi make it home safety?”

“Ah… um I was just about to ask you where he was…” Shuichi began nervously playing with his collar. Worries building up.

“Oh! No worry Shuichi! Gonta sure he just late! Kokichi only leave hour and a half ago!” He exclaimed cheerfully, positive as always.

“Well then he should be home any minute then… or soon… maybe he is just late, it is snowing harder than I thought so maybe he got stuck in the storm…”

“Yeah! So no worry Shuichi! Gonta sure Kokichi okay!” Shuichi chuckled nervously, maybe he was overthinking this.

“Thanks for you positive outlook... Gonta, well goodbye, tell your bugs I said hi.”

“Gonta will! Bye Shuichi!”

Once Shuichi ended the call he waited, and waited and waited. He tried to get lost in his recently assigned detective work or a good book but he was too worried over Kokichi.

10:00, it’s been an hour… He should be home by now…

He called Kokichi a couple more times, to no avail.

After more pacing and worrying his phone began ringing. He looked at the caller ID and it wasn’t Kokichi. It was Kaito.

“Dude … turn on the news. Like, now.”

So Shuichi did, not even 20 seconds in, the phone dropped to the floor.

Maybe it was the "CAR CRASH LOST IN STORM" that caught Shuichi completly off guard. Being in this fragile state in mind, it was easy to scare him. Shuichi put his hands over his mouth as he tried not to have a let his anxieties take over. Helplessly listening to the news.

_….A terrible accident has occurred in this growing winter storm. Discovered just over an hour ago. The stations reported a call coming in around 7:45pm. The call was recorded. It was a distressed women saying a horrible crash had just happened, involving 3 cars. The women was panicking and had rushed over her words before connection was lost. We are attempting to locate this crash. It being difficult in the current weather. We will play the call immediately. If anyone knows this individual, please contact this number ###-###-#_

_Recorded call:_

_Woman: “Th-This is an emergency! There was just a 3 way c-car crash!”_

_Receiver: Calm down, where are you?_

_Woman: I-I don’t k-know! I-I couldn't see any signs i-in the sn-snow! There's a man and women tr-trapped in one car! Other’s I’m not sure! There's a car about t-to fall!”_

_Receiver: Ma’am please calm down, we are trying to locate you. What’s going on?_

_Woman: There’s a m-man trapped in th-that car! You need to come! H-hurry! One’s bleeding badly! Hu-hurry!_

_Receiver: Please calm down, talk through it._

_Woman (Is crying): Th-they’re going to die please hu-_

_-Call lost connection-_

_….It is too dangerous to sent out helicopters in this weather, they might have to wait until the storm isn’t as stro-_

The TV shut off, as did the power. The lights flickered and died. The power lines must have been disrupted. Shuichi clutched to his shirt over his heart. “...please don’t let Kokichi be in that crash… please oh please not him…” Shuichi muttered to himself, trying to get a hold of his emotions. He couldn’t be… no... no... he isn’t, it’s just a random crash… It could be anywhere.

Exhaustion and his pounding headache claiming him as he collapsed against the couch. With the distant voice of Kaito.

“Dude you still there? Bro? Shuichi? Saaaaaaihaaaaraaaaa????”


	2. Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> U thought I was gonna kill him, didn't you?

Kokichi was dazed, still suffering from whiplash. It took him a moment to realize he was upside down. Eyes fixating on the drop he could potentially fall to. Everything happened so fast he couldn’t comprehend how the crash occurred. All he knew is that moving was not an option. His seatbelt was the only thing keeping him from crashing through the already broken windshield. Not that he would move, he didn’t know how many shards of glass were lodged into his skin. Probably a couple judging on how many places he could feeling stinging. He didn’t know how to get out of this… he didn’t want to die from this.

Shuichi would be so upset. So sad… He couldn’t put him through that kind of hurt. So all he could do was pray someone would save him. He held his shaky breath every time a new gust of wind swept across the car. Making it shake uncomfortably, The seat belt digging into his shoulder. He tried to control his shivering, which has always been uncontrollable. He cursed this whole situation. Why had he not listened to Shuichi’s words? Even if he did live, how disappointed would Shuichi be in him? To toss aside his guidance like that? Knowing full well of what the consequences may be…

He felt dizzy, all the blood had rushed to his head as the whole vehicle swayed in the winter wind. Fingers and lips already turning a tint of blue. He didn’t know how long he was awake until he passed out, all he knew was that the nearest hospital was farther than 20 miles.

~~~~

The next part was all a blur, but he felt harsh movements with a scraping noise of metal on metal and hands grab him out of the car. Laying him down on a cold surface, probably the road. They most likely had nothing else. People were hovering above him, talking. All he heard was mumbly nonsense. Any cuts or injuries he may have were numb with the frigid winter. The air nipping at his nose and cheeks. His hands were frozen and could no longer feel them. Feeling nauseous being kinda right side up again.

More people talking. Not many… maybe like, 2 or 3…

He glanced around to see the damage. … ….. Regretting it deeply.

A mess of vehicles… pieces of metal scattered everywhere. The cars horribly bent up… red… red? Blood, people… injured.. Are they dead? His thoughts were scattered. Someone was trying to keep him awake but the snow that clouded everything was too cold. His body not even finding the energy to shiver anymore.

He wanted Shuichi… he wanted to call him, but he already knew what horrible connection was here. The only calls can be at Gonta’s house… an hour away...It’d be a miracle if someone could call for help. The cold was getting to him, the crisp air was hard to breath. At least he didn’t die by falling from that car.

________

Kokichi woke up in a different place than he passed out. He was pulled or carried to the side of the road, under a tree where snow hadn’t collected much. “...wah..?” He forced himself to sit up, but was stopped by a woman probably in her early fifties. “D-Don’t move! I-I don’t know anything about injuries b-but I’m sure you aren’t supposed to move!” She fretted, too afraid to put her hands on Kokichi to actually push him down. So Kokichi sat up. “...injuries?” He asked, blinking to try and see properly.

The woman looked shocked but pointed to Kokichi’s leg and shoulder. Looking where the woman pointed, his eyes widened in distress. He wasn’t bleeding too bad since it froze in its place, but he could still see a visible gash on his shoulder and his leg too. How had he not noticed?

“...Why can’t we get help?” Kokichi asked, in his stupidly tired voice. He wasn’t this exhausted. “W-Well I called… I-I don’t think they can f-find us.. In t-this storm…” She stuttered out due to the cold. “Y-You a-are one o-of the t-three that s-survived t-the crash… th-the other p-people d-died…” She sobbed, her tears freezing to her face. Kokichi couldn’t help but feel guilty… he probably killed those people...

“...Why can’t you get someone..? ...Like walk to get help...or something…there are better ways… to benefit us and it’s not looking out for me, I can h-handle myself.” He pushed himself to his feet. Glad that his leg was numb or he’d be in a world of pain. “A-Are you s-sure?” The woman asked, attempting to wipe her tears. “B-Because you w-were j-just in a very deadly c-crash! And w-why are th-they letting a 15 year o-old d-drive anyway?” Kokichi gave her an ‘are you serious’ look. “I’m a-almost, like thirty l-lady.” He lied, he was actually almost twenty, She stared at him flatly. “Y-you’re... t-then… I-I see n-no difference..! S-still y-young… and I-I c-can’t just go hiking d-down t-this mountain!”

Kokichi scoffed at her. “T-Then I will! Th-They won’t look for u-us in this weather…” The woman got up with weak determination. “F-Fine! I’ll go g-get help! J-Just stay here! Y-You can’t walk a-around with a-a leg l-like that!” The wind howled as it blew snow into both their faces, the woman screeched at the unexpected gust of wind but Kokichi’s face was already numb. He decided that the women was right, so he sat back where he woke up and crossed his arms to get some sort of warmth and before he knew it, the cold had swept him away again.

________________________

Kokichi blinked awake, this time he scolded himself for falling asleep or… passing out. He hesitated but looked at his fingers. They were only a deep red, not black. Which he was thankful for. He gets to keep his fingers for now. It was hard to see, the snow falling from the sky clouded the world. Blowing harshly around him. If he guessed, the sky was still dark and the people who survived lay unconscious in the road… who knows if they were even alive anymore… Where was that lady? How long has it been? He pushed himself up, only to collapse again. He really did feel numb, he didn’t even have the energy to push himself up. It must be the blood loss. He lay there, watching the snow pile up, feeling hopeless.

The lady probably got herself killed… This is why Kokichi didn’t rely on anyone. (Except perfect humans. And he only found one of those)

_________________________

Shuichi yawned, rubbing his eyes of the fatigue. The memories came flooding back as he glanced at his clock. 3:48am… Kokichi’s not back… Panic started to set in.

Where was he? Where is he?

Shuichi got up and looked out the window. It wasn’t snowing as hard but still snowing. Did the crash matter to people? Or was it just gossip to spread around? Were there any people looking for those crash victims? Maybe they didn’t want to be out in the snow. They probably weren’t airing right now. Many power lines came down and they most likely aren’t fixed yet.

Then he got an idea. He picked up his phone and dialed a number. Praying that this person would pick up. And they did.

“Sorry to bother you so early in the morning Gonta, but I need to ask you a favor…”

Gonta yawned. “Of course! Gonta gentleman! He help Shuichi any time!”

“Can you take the road to my house? If Kokichi got stuck on the way, he probably would be along there…”

“Kokichi not make it home? Kokichi not okay? Gonta definitely will help! Gonta going to look now!”

And without a second thought the friendly giant hung up.

Shuichi thought it would be mean if he made Gonta look and Shuichi just sitting around waiting for him to give him the results. So he grabbed his coat, pulling on his snow boots and headed out to his car. He didn’t know where Kokichi might be, but this was going to be a long hour and a half… if it took that long…

As he drove the road that he knew from visiting Gonta before, he saw that the sky was clearing, still grey and probably heavy with more snow that will undoubtedly fall. Along the road he saw a woman, trudging through the snow that collected on the road. She looked tired and exhausted. Worried, Shuichi pulled next to her to see what was wrong, She immediately jumped at the sight of someone noticing her.

Shuichi stepped out of his car to…. hopefully Help her?

“I-I’m S-so g-glad s-someone s-saw me! Y-You need t-to call h-help r-right away!” The woman exclaimed in an urgent tone. She sounded familiar… where was that voice from? “W-Whats the problem?” Shuichi asked. Worried the women might of been out in the snow for too long. “There w-was a c-crash! A-and people… n-need help..! I-I was t-the fortunate p-passenger wh-who didn’t get injured! ...P-Please! Y-you have to h-help!” Then it clicked in Shuichi’s mind. The crash on the news, just a couple hours ago… “Get in my car and show me where.” Shuichi ordered. The woman not even hesitating to hop into a strangers car. Shuichi was driving and the women was relishing in the heated car. This road was a straight one with maybe a turn or two but her assistance was helpful.

He got a phone call from Gonta.

“Shuichi! Gonta find bad thing! There is car crash an-”

“Yes, yes I know, I’m almost there. Hang on.” he ended the call quickly and sped up. “There! Right there! When I left there was three survivors, not including me.” The women shouted and Shuichi halted to a stop. Getting out of the car, not turning it off since the women looked like she needed the heat. The sight before him was awful. Nauseating even. Horribly mutilated cars with their pieces strung along the road. He saw Gonta looking after the very few people who lived and looked like they were dragged out of their cars. Some were bleeding and clinging onto life and others... dead.

“Gonta, go call the officials. I’ll try and help these people.” Shuichi said as Gonta nodded.

Shuichi tried his best to keep the living people alive, he didn’t really come prepared… Just as had gotten everyone, conscious… He looked around at the bent up and shattered cars. “How in the world did this happen…?” Shuichi asked himself out loud. One of the surviving men coughed and answered. “ ...It was my fault..” The man said gruffly. “...I lost control of my car and swerved in front of another… that driver tried to avoid hitting me so… they tried to brake but ended up hitting another car… The car that hit the breaks rolled over and almost fell off…” He pointed to the terribly bent up rail barrier.

“I hit another car... and well… next thing I know I wake up here..” Shuichi nodded to the mans statement. Also, looking at where the man was pointing, which was the car almost fell off the edge. As he looked closely… and inspected it, his blood ran colder than the winter snow. Hearing only but his heart beating fast in his ears.

He recognized that license plate... that color, that brand…

“Sir…” Shuichi started. Not wanting to believe this. “...Where is the driver… of this car?” The man shrugged. “Not sure, never saw their face…” That’s when the woman that helped Shuichi came out. “I didn’t do much… I only managed to save one life… The driver who looks young, he told me to leave him, to get help, glad I did and found you or else they all would have died.” Shuichi turned toward the woman. “Where is he?” The women was taken aback by his strict tone, with a shaky hand, pointed to the place she was sure he was last.

Shuichi was confused but followed where she pointed. Gasping when he finally laid eyes on what he hoped and dreaded at the same time.

“...S-Shu?”

———————-

No, Kokichi didn’t remember much after the crash. All he could summon to mind was being really cold and waking up at some point to see his beloved standing there. As weak and numb as he felt, there was no energy left to use. So being brought into the arms of Shuichi was really nice.

Plus being carried by him was another dream come true. But when an ambulance finally arrived all he got were worried looks from Shuichi. Who kissed his forehead shortly and left to drive his own car. Leaving Kokichi alone to go back to the hospital in the back ambulance. Which was about 40 minutes away.

After that, it’s blurry. He felt a lot of movement and soon recognized he was in a hospital room. With doctors around him. Normally he would care a lot about what they were doing to him but at this point he only cared about staying alive and being in a room that was far warmer then the weather outside.

He was sure he was outside for a couple hours… hopefully he didn’t get bad frostbite or something… He was tired anyway, so he close his eyes to get this whole doctor thing over with.

…

“...Kokichi?”

That was Shuichi’s voice. And if anything, he wanted to see his face. So he forced his heavy eyelids open. Just as he thought, Shuichi was there with the ‘sick with worry’ look.

He, of course, regretted not heeding his advice in the first place.

“...Shu I… didn’t mean… to—” Kokichi was cut off with a gentle kiss, silencing him. “I know, whatever happened, I know you didn’t do it on purpose… there was a man at the crash sight who kinda explained things to me. Was it snowing that bad? You probably sho—” Shuichi stopped himself seeing the guilty look on Kokichi’s face.

“...I know, I should've… pulled over or….something, b-but I didn’t. The car g-got wrecked and.. people died… I almost k-killed myself in the process. So I get it. I messed up, okay?” Shuichi sighed when Kokichi finished, intertwining his hand with his. “Listen… I could really care less about the car, I’m sorry those people had to die but I really only care about the fact that you even lived. From what I heard, your car flipped and almost fell off the edge of that drop… and the only thing you got was a couple stitches to your leg and shoulder… The women, who I assume you spoke to, told me she and another man who survived pulled your car to safety and were sure you had been killed. Even the doctors are a little surprised. I’m really glad it wasn’t a full on collision… So please… don’t blame yourself…” Shuichi said, giving Kokichi another kiss.

Kokichi smiled weakly, glancing at his leg. Which was heavily wrapped in bandages from the middle of his calf down. Looking back at Shuichi. “...Crutches?” Shuichi nodded with a sigh. “...Crutches.” Kokichi internally groaned at that, he hated those things. (Having previous experience with them, not fun at all)

“Don’t worry, this time I can help you…” Shuichi reassured. “It’s probably not even that baaad…” Kokichi whined. “Doctors always blow things out of proportion! What? If I don’t use crutches it will get infected and I’ll die?” Kokichi went on and on about how stupid it was. Shuichi didn’t mind, he missed this for 4 days.

“I’m no doctor but I’m pretty sure you should use the crutches so you don’t reopen the gash by moving so much… 20 stitches is a lot to redo…” Shuichi said, with Kokichi’s hand still in his. Kokichi rolled his eyes. “Whatever, I’ll do the stupid crutches...as long as Shumai is happy, I guess…”

Shuichi smiled. Giving Kokichi another small kiss to his cheek, causing the smaller boy to blush. “...Thank you.”

———————-

_First day back at home_

“It was all over the news!” Kaito shouted, as he talked with Shuichi. Shuichi sighed, “Yes, yes it was.”

“And they showed pictures of the cars! Damn that must of been a hard crash… I would say Maki is glad you’re alive but, ya know my Maki Roll.” He said, directing his gaze at Kokichi.

“Shumai, can the space boy leave now? He’s been fanboying over this for hoooourssss! Is it just cuz me and a couple of random people were on the news that you wanna talk to us again? Hmmmm?” Kokichi sat on the couch leaning against Shuichi while playing on his Nintendo.

“Men don’t ‘fanboy’! I’m simply talking with Shuichi about devastating topics!”

“Oh yeah, cuz Momota-Chan sounds real devastated. In fact, he sounds sooo into the fact that I could of died!! And you call me sadistic! Who’s the man now?”

“W-What!? It’s me! You’re the one playing a little kid game!”

“This isn’t a little kid game! It’s only for the highly sophisticated! And only the non-idiots can understand it, so of course you don’t play!”

“Why you little!”

Shuichi would typically stop the fight but he knows well that Kokichi has been itching to argue with Kaito, so he let this last 10 minutes more. Somehow the conversation ended up with both arguing over whether or not the earth rotated around the sun. Shuichi sighed, “Kokichi, I know this is hard to understand but the entire solar system rotates around the sun.” Kokichi gawked at him. “Shuuuuiuiichiiiii!!! I was joking to confuse Kaito! I’m not that dumb!” Shuichi chuckled. “Well neither is Kaito.” Kokichi wailed in fake tears. “M-My beloved is siding with Kaito!? WAAAAAAH!”

Shuichi looked at the time, it was getting late. And Kaito seemed to be thinking the same thing. “Alright sidekick! See ya maybe tomorrow? If it doesn’t snow me in!” And with that Kaito waved goodbye and headed back to the house.

Shuichi turned towards Kokichi, opening his mouth to say something but Kokichi spoke first. “I don’t wannnaaaa.” He whined. “But I didn’t say anything though…” Shuichi pointed out as he handed Kokichi his crutches. “I know what you’re going to say, you didn’t know this about me but I can read minds, and you were going to tell me to go to bed early cuz doctors orders.”

Kokichi tossed his game aside and got up. “Silly Shuichi! He won’t take me alive!” Shuichi looked at him with a smug smile. “If I give you hot chocolate with extra marshmallows, and I come to bed with you, then will you go to sleep?” Kokichi stuck out his hand. “Dealio! But I want extra kisses too or else I’ll kill you in your sleep.” Shuichi laughed and shook his hand.

1 hot chocolate later Kokichi looked sleepy as the clock approached 9:30pm. “...Can my prince carry his one and only favorite and amazing Supreme Leader to bed? Nah…. that’s nada question, itsa order!” He yawned, pushing his crutches to the floor to make his statement clearer. “Is that your way of saying you’re too lazy to walk to our room?” Shuichi asked, putting the mug in the dishwasher. “...Detaaails.” He giggled. Shuichi picked Kokichi up and carried him to the bedroom princess style.

Laying him down gently, he was already drifting off to sleep. “....Nighty night Shu...” Kokichi mutter with that drowsy smile. Shuichi chuckled and pressed another kiss to his forehead. Laying down next to this boy he almost lost. He felt a surge of guilt he felt when he first saw Kokichi's wrecked car and the dreadful thoughts presented themselves. If five days previously was the last time he'd see him. He would of regretted one thing above all others.

He let the other curl up close to him. He's probably been missing nights spent together much like Shuichi has been. But that one thing he wanted to make right... if the time came that he'd never see Kokichi ever again. He wanted to make sure that Kokichi knew how Shuichi felt about him. He's never been saying it enough, he should every morning and every night. "I love you...I hope you know that." he whispered, his hand in the others soft hair. "...of course...I love you too. You're forever in my thoughts..." It was a sleepy reply, but he wouldn't have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And they lived happily ever after! 
> 
> I couldn't end this on a bad note, tis the season!

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the winter storm that hit my area! :D 
> 
> So of course the logical thing is to make these two suffer.


End file.
